Perry 2.0
“' '” is the 21st episode in Season 2 of Lab Rats. ''It ''first aired on November 11, 2013. This is the 41st episode overall. Plot When Principal Perry lets Davenport give Mission Creek High a much-needed “tech upgrade”, Donald gets the idea to create a robotic version of Principal Perry that will help the school patrol the students. Meanwhile, Bree and Adam encountered a Alaster, which Adam theorized to have bionics. Story Chase and Leo think the school needs to be more high tech. When Principal Perry lets Davenport give Mission Creek High a much-needed “tech upgrade,” she gets the idea to create a robotic version of herself that will help her patrol the students and get the school board to go check it out. Leo and Chase are fed up with Robo-Perry and hijack her system and make it dance instead for revenge. But after Davenport says that if you change the way she is, she will revert back to a default self which was for the military, to Search and Destroy. Meanwhile, Bree and Adam are suspicious of Alaster, a new transfer student from a foreign country. Adam and Bree try to see if he has Bionic Reflexes because they don't want to be faced by another bionic spy, like Marcus. Alaster does have good reflexes as he was able to quickly reach out and catch Bree's thrown water bottle. Alaster also has an ability to speak many accents and Bree thinks he has Voice Manipulation. So the two try a game of dodge-ball but Alaster just curls up in a ball getting hit by Adam's thrown balls. Bree realizes those aren't Bionic Reflexes. At lunch, they try to make Alaster confess his bionic secret but then realizes he isn't. Adam wants to try one more test to see if he can lift weights like Adam can. Adam accidentally picks up the weight racks and Alaster runs away in fear. Alaster tries to go to Robo-Perry for help, but in Search and Destroy mode, she throws him across the room. The Perry's fought to the death but it seemed like Robo-Perry was winning. Davenport makes the Lab Rats use their bionics to destroy Robo-Perry, but before they do, Principle Perry tackles Robo-Perry and rips her head off. Cast Main Cast *Billy Unger as Chase Davenport *Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport *Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley *Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport Recurring Cast *Maile Flanagan as Principal Perry/Robo Perry Guest Cast * Matthew J. Evans as Alaster Mentioned Cast * Mateus Ward as Marcus Davenport Trivia * According to Donald, Chase couldn't stand Leo when they first met. * It is revealed that Perry is strong enough that she can destroy a titanium robot. * Tyrel Jackson Williams was chewing gum in the scene where the student threw the banana out of chase hand. * David DeLuise, who portrayed Jerry Russo in Wizards of Waverly Place, directed this episode. Goofs * Principal Perry says she always wanted a cute twin sister but in the episode, Face Off, it was revealed she already had a twin sister. ** She might have possibly been insulting her. Videos Gallery Transcript }} Category:2013 Category:Aired episodes Category:Episodes Category:Perry episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:November Episodes Category:Perry Related Pages Category:Donald Related Pages Category:Leo Related Pages Category:Chase Related Pages Category:Episodes in the Fall Category:Inventions Category:Recurring Character Category:Guest Character Category:Recurring Cast Category:Recurring Appearances Category:Minor characters Category:Minor Cast Category:Guest Cast Category:Episodes with guest stars Category:Episodes with Mission Creek High [[Category:Episodes }}